


Bucky and His Stubborn Goat

by Aquatigermice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Communication Failure, Goats, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Nesting, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pregnant Natasha Romanov, Star Spangled Secret Santa (Marvel), goat yoga, mention of assault but not by Steve or Bucky, omega rights, one arm bucky, pregnancy issuses, steve with hearing aids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: A goat is a stubborn hard headed creature. But is also an animal that can be fearless when it needs to get where it needs to go. Bucky has been dealing with this type of attitude since he was a kid. So if it is one thing Bucky can handle it is someone who is more goat than his herd. Sometimes Bucky just wants to let that someone lose on the world and watch what will be created from the chaos it causes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68
Collections: Star Spangled Secret Santa 2020





	Bucky and His Stubborn Goat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonythejedi394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/gifts).



> This story was written for moonythejedi. I hope it is to your liking. Beta by Neverever.

The room was filled with the chatter and the scent of happy people. You would think with this many people all crowded into the same room they wouldn't be as happy as they were.

The scents of betas, alphas and omegas all mingling with the smell of sweat. That and considering they were all New Yorkers, it was odd they were all willingly here. But the happiness was because of the little fluff balls running around underfoot.

Mingling around the fifteen people were twenty goats. Yes, that was right, goats. Fluffy little shits that ate everything including the exercise mats. They were asses at times but they could be the cutest things in the whole world. Like now, where they were working their cuteness for scratches.

All of the goats were acting like they hadn't been in a class on goat care earlier this morning. The class while teaching about the needs of the goats it was mostly just the goats being petted. But the point was that the goats all belonged to Bucky. It was a complicated story on how Bucky obtained six goats to begin with. The simple version was Rebecca, Bucky's sister, had run a rescue for goats. Said sister passed away suddenly leaving a recently returned home war vet with a small herd. 

Taking care of the animals had not been a problem. Bucky enjoyed the work. It was just country life made him paranoid. All that quiet. All that space. After the noise of battle, Bucky couldn't stand quiet. It meant traps. It meant death. 

The city was where Bucky could blend in. But city life didn't really have any room for goats. Besides, Bucky couldn't afford to live in New York on an army discharge. That was at least until Bucky was contacted by an army buddy. Now Bucky was getting paid to keep his goats and the Rescue and he was able to live in New York in a small but nice nest. 

"All right everyone!" Natasha called from the front of the room as she entered. "Let's get into positions," she said, taking her place on her mat. As soon as she bent into her first position the nearest goat hopped up. Perching on top of Natasha's small but still there baby bump. 

The rest of the class followed suit in varying stages of difficulty owing to the variety of sizes in bumps. The goats knew the drill. But Bucky still walked around. The goats for the most part were well behaved at this hour of the day. They were getting close to bedtime. There were always a few of the younger ones that would like to be headbutting people right now.

Besides calming down the unruly ones here and there, Bucky's other job was to help move people into position. The gym had helped Bucky to get his certification as a yoga teacher. When the army had released Bucky, it was one limb short and a hell of a lot of PTSD. Caring for the goats helped but it was coming to the gym and getting his balance back that got Bucky back on track. It also helped that the VA was next door. Bucky was now able to get all the help that he needed. 

In return, Bucky now helped others. His favorite classes were the ones held for soldiers like himself. Meditation with Bruce. That would be next after this. Bruce's classes were challenging in a way that was different to Natasha's classes. 

Keeping one's mind balanced was a more difficult thing to do than one's body. One little thought and the mind could go spiraling. When that happened it was hard to find your way out sometimes. The mind held a lot of dark places. A fall you could brush it off and try again. A mental fall could take years to recover from, maybe not ever

Bucky focused back on the class, only letting himself slip again when the class was over. Bucky wasn't as social as he used to be when he was younger. Before everything had happened, he would have been moving all over the room like a butterfly. He used to know how to work any room with just a smile and some change in his pocket. But now the mere thought of talking got him upset. 

That didn't mean that he didn't watch with a bit of envy. Everyone in the room was expecting here, whether it was female alphas/ betas or the male and female omegas. They all were carrying pups. Happy in the knowledge that they had created life with someone they loved. And very soon that life would be here in the world. In a normal world Bucky would be right there in the center of this with Steve at his side. 

This was not that world. And a pup was not on the way. Bucky felt if he stepped forward he would dampen the good moods. So he held back. That was why Natasha was here now.

She ran the class and did all the talking. Bucky could live with that. "OK, everyone that was a very good work out!! Let’s hit the showers, get hydrated and we will see everyone next week." The room followed the orders and went with ease. Nat after all was using her alpha voice. 

As Natasha cleared the room, Bucky got to work herding up the goats. He barely noticed as Lucky slipped into the room to help herd the goats. Peter and Harley were there too. Their jobs were to wipe down the room and clean up any messes. 

Bucky felt for them but their dad paid them well so for the most part they didn't complain. Of course, arguing with Tony Stark, the most opinionated omega in the world was never a good idea. Bucky had argued to Tony about the amount of pay being too much for the few goats he had when he first came to the gym. Afterwards Bucky had three times as many goats than when he started.

Stark didn't come around much. That was what his sons were for. Mini-mes that were spies. But it meant things got fixed fast. The AC broke one morning and Bucky was convinced it would take a week, maybe two to fix but there was a repair man there right after the next class. 

Bucky waved to the boys as he got the last goat out the room. They moved smoothly from one room to the other. Bruce's class went fast as always. And before Bucky knew it, the goats were being handed off to Clint. 

Clint was another army vet like himself. Clint was in charge of transporting the goats back and forth to the Rescue. There the goats would be fed and get some sleep before they would come back on the days they worked. Clint ran the Rescue now since unlike Bucky, Clint actually grew up on a farm. Stark had the whole center of the building remodeled leaving a grass type park. When the goats were not working they could be seen from any of the floor-to-ceiling glass walls. It wasn't uncommon to see them in a tree or two.

Bucky was just happy that the goats seemed to be enjoying their new life. One that at a couple of points Bucky had doubt that he could provide. Not with the way his mental health kept sliding around. That was why having Clint and the others was so nice. A support system which Bucky very much needed.

With a quick stop off at his locker, Bucky was ready to go. He would shower at the house. Being naked in a public place, no matter how familiar it was, never sat well with Bucky.

Setting off for home, Bucky checked his phone, finding there was only one message. A task that Bucky was able to do by stopping off at a corner store. Finding the requested item as well as picking up their suppressants Bucky was able to pop in, then right back out, continuing home in a matter of minutes. 

Home was a small little brownstone. There wasn't anything special about it. Nothing to tell it apart from the other three right next to it. But to Bucky, there was no place like it in the world.

Jogging up the steps, Bucky balanced his weight as he opened the door. "I'm home." Bucky called out. There was no reply back but Bucky wasn't expecting there to be.

Setting his things down and locking the door behind him, Bucky moved into the kitchen. Here there was soft music playing along with the sounds of pots and pans being moved on the stove. Bucky took a moment to take in the sight.

There was a blond omega with his back to Bucky. The man moved to the music as he checked different pots adding things here and there. Hips swaying as he went. Bucky ran his eyes over the tall figure stopping at the incredible hips that led to that perfect ass. Sometimes Bucky wondered how he got this lucky to have this.

Even in his sweatpants and tight shirt Steve looked wonderful. Steve knew how to cook but hated to do it too often. Steve would say. "I am not some omega that's only job is to be barefoot, cooking and pregnant." Which was why Steve wore his sneakers whenever he cooked. If they were role playing, Bucky might even get to see Steve in heels.

Bucky was never one to make Steve do anything he didn't want to do. Even if it was a dream, Bucky often had to have children with Steve. Bucky could almost see it sometimes. Steve rounded with a pup. Bucky's pup.

They had discussed it after they had gotten drunk and had sex for the first time. That fear had knocked some sense into them. Then talked again before Bucky was shipped off. The last time was when Bucky finally admitted that he couldn't live without Steve in his life after all the pain the war brought. It was decided then that they needed more time to be a couple. At least that was what they agreed to. Even if Steve didn't know that Bucky knew.

But since Bucky could also cook, they had agreed to split the duties. Bucky had never told Steve his secret -- that nothing turned him on faster than Steve cooking in the kitchen. Well, accept Steve naked in the kitchen. 

Steve opened the oven dropping down slowly causing Bucky to almost pop a knot right there in the kitchen. Steve got the roast out of the oven, placed it on the counter before arching back up.

That was all it took.

Bucky was there grinding against Steve's ass. "Babe," Bucky hissed into Steve's neck as Steve met him in the slow lazy drag of their bodies. "Just because I don't have my ears in doesn't mean I couldn't smell you as soon as you came in the door. You." Steve leaned back trusting Bucky to take his weight all two hundred and twenty pounds of it.

Steve arched his neck, nose rubbing into Bucky's neck. "Smell so good Alpha." Bucky knew then that Steve had been playing him. It really wouldn't be the first time. Steve had Bucky wrapped around his finger since they were six years old. All it took was Steve's blacked eyed and bloody face to look over Bucky's way. One small look while Steve was getting punched had Bucky jumping over the fence and into the fray to fight. Ever since that day they had been inseparable. 

Or mostly. When puberty hit Bucky like a semi truck, mother nature took her time on Steve. Crafted him slowly like he was the Grand Canyon. While most people in his school were hooking up or playing sports in their free time, Steve was getting hit with illness after illness. Until a final one sent him to the hospital on the brink of his deathbed. When he finally came out he was changed and all but deaf.

Bucky was jolted out of his thoughts as Steve reached back grabbing Bucky right in his pants. "Where are you at babe? I thought we were having a moment?" Steve turned in Bucky's arm. A look of concern clear on Steve's face. It was then that Bucky noticed that all the items on the stove were on low heat.

Bucky lets his lips part, alpha fangs on display. Steve could be bossy at times but he would submit to Bucky. Steve always said, "You want submission you have to earn it." Boxing Steve in Bucky moved his arm. Pushing Steve to where it was easier for Bucky to host his omega up. 

"Just thinking about how good you will smell when I knot you." Steve hummed only stopping Bucky to open the pharmacy bag. Steve fed Bucky his pill before Steve took his own. Bucky didn't dare say that it didn't matter for them to take the pills. But he did think it as he carried Steve upstairs to their room. 

It was only after they reached their release twice. One glorious fast fuck followed by a much slower paced love making session, where Steve rode Bucky in a way that allowed Bucky to arch deeper into Steve, that Bucky realized he had left the ice cream Steve had asked for on the counter.

…

The gym was closed today. 

At least it was closed for normal classes. Today was more of an Omega help day. Steve and Tony had teamed up to provide services to omegas in need. Steve, after being rejected from the army, had started taking classes on omega studies. 

It was just supposed to be something to do while Bucky was away in the army. Because "You won't marry me and leave me a widow, Buck. I won't have it. You like this ass? I know you do so you can only put a ring on me when you come back. Alive." And how was Bucky supposed to argue with that.

Steve knew that all Bucky ever wanted was to make Steve his omega. And that would have happened as soon as Bucky returned home. Only Bucky was captured and then almost killed. Coming back only half the man he was when he left. Bucky had figured Steve wouldn't want an alpha like him anymore.

It was just that Steve very much did. Steve had gone down the rabbit hole on veteran care and therapy. And now Steve had a couple of certificates and a degree in a few different things. Steve had always been the smart one while Bucky was the strong pretty face.

When Steve had caught up to Bucky in the middle of his hobbit life, caring for goats, Steve simply rolled up his sleeves setting to work beside Bucky. Only saying "Where my alpha goes I go. What my alpha needs I will get it done. It's what you and I have always done and I'll be damned if we don't continue with that just because one of us has changed. We have been changing since day one. Besides I have no honor. Who would want me after I had been with another alpha."

It was a lie they both knew it. The sex part. They had always had each other's back. So in part Bucky was here today to be available to Steve.

One of the classes Steve held was on the topic of assault. And while Steve's mouth had got him in some really close calls, Steve had never been an omega sexually assaulted. Thanks in part by Bucky.

Bucky since he was an alpha was not allowed to be inside the classroom. It was supposed to be a safe place. But that didn't mean he wasn't nearby out of sight.

Steve was a strong omega. The second strongest Bucky knew. The first being Sarah. But that didn't mean Steve wasn't human. 

Bucky paused in reading his book. He cocked his head before moving a little further into the corner. Bucky could just make out the sounds of talking. The last class of the night must have been over.

Listening carefully, Bucky waited. Most omegas were ok with Bucky being around. They knew he was kind and gentle despite his gruff appearance. But for some of the more traumatized omegas, just a whiff of a scent of alpha was enough to tip them over into hysterics. Which was why Tony spared no expense on the air system. Even so Bucky liked to stay in the courtyard where the fresh air could take his scent away without any help. 

Bucky waited even when the steps petered off to none. Only when the air started to smell of fireworks and fresh baked apple pie did Bucky ease out of the corner. Steve stood at the door waiting for Bucky. After brushing himself off, Bucky walked briskly over. 

Locking the door, they linked their hands, moving swiftly through the now dark building. They would be the last ones out. Steve liked to make sure all the omegas were out safely before coming for Bucky. Bucky didn't really mind. He knew that in that time it allowed Steve to get his thoughts together.

The stories, though Steve never told Bucky, were always rough. Weighing on Steve in a way that Bucky knew bordered on hurting Steve's soul. Steve didn't like wrongs. He didn't like bullies.The things these omegas went through before getting to Steve always pushed him to the edge. Which in turn made them both sort of factory reset to basic needs.

This was why they always made sure to not have plans for the next day. They moved silently home. Only separating after coats were put away. Steve went to their room to shut the curtains and construct a nest. He needed a place that he knew was safe from the bottom up. Bucky went to the kitchen. Before they had left, Bucky had already pulled out a basket. They used it for heats and ruts, but mostly for days like today.

With care Bucky picked out foods and drinks for the both of them. Breads, cheeses, meats and fruits. Stuff that wasn't too hard on the body. When Bucky was satisfied with all the things he gathered he headed to the room. At the door, Bucky paused to knock. 

Steve's omega side was always rattled after the stories and Bucky had found that the best way to calm Steve was to show the omega he had power over events.

Only after Steve had called out "Enter” did Bucky come in, noting how thoroughly the bed had been stripped. Moving slowly and pushing out as much happy mate pheromones as he could. Bucky kneeled slightly away from the nest/closet door. They had two closets but only one was just for Steve. A space that only held Steve's things. There was no sound from within but Bucky knew his mate was there watching Bucky carefully for any hostility. 

After a moment Bucky set the basket down in front of himself. This was the negotiation part. Sometimes Bucky didn't do well here and Steve would not let Bucky any further. But Bucky had not been banished from the bedroom yet, so Bucky liked to think that he was doing well. Steve's hand slipped out pausing a moment as Bucky let out air. 

It was a test to see if Bucky would force his way into the nest. When Bucky did not move. Steve took the basket dragging it into the darkness. As Steve inspected the contents Bucky waited unmoving. If Steve was pleased with what Bucky had provided then Bucky would be allowed in. If not Bucky would need to try again.

Bucky waited with bated breath before a fleece blanket was pushed back through the opening. Letting out a breath, Bucky picked it up, scenting it lightly. He had pleased his omega. If the basket had been pushed out, it would have meant Bucky would need to try again. With the blanket which carried some of Steve's scent Bucky quickly stripped down to his boxers before stepping into the nest.

Steve's scent hit Bucky the moment he cleared the doorway. It was sad, reaching for Bucky with just a few notes of happiness. Bucky moved carefully until he reached the back wall. The walk-in closet had been big, but with all the things that Steve had deemed treasures lining the wall, there was not a lot of space to move. At the center of it all was the nest. Bucky's eyes after they adjusted allowed him to see his omega waiting within. 

"Can I come in, omega?" Bucky asked, taking care to make sure that Steve could hear that it was a request and not an order. "Yes" was all Steve said. Bucky slipped into the nest with ease, letting his back fall against the wall right next to his naked mate. Once he was in, Bucky handed Steve the blanket. Letting Steve place it where he wanted it. It took a while for Steve to find a spot that he liked. 

When Steve's stomach growled, Bucky pulled the waiting basket into the nest. They worked together feeding each other. Only when they had eaten half the basket did Bucky set it back into its place to the side of the nest.

Bucky held out his hand pulling Steve closer to him. Steve went easily letting his skin drag against Bucky. Steve was only satisfied when he and Bucky smelled like each other. Bucky himself was only satisfied when his omega was seated between his legs. It allowed Bucky to cuddle his mate giving Steve the protective feel that he craved. "Better?" Bucky asked as he snaked an arm to rest on Steve's chest. Bucky's hand was serving two purposes. To hold Steve to him and to be able to stroke the skin there.

Steve let out a sigh of relief. "Yes." Bucky could feel Steve relax for the first time since last week. "I know you can't tell me everything but is there something you can say about what happened?" Steve snuggled closer into Bucky.

"There was an omega that came today." Each word came out in puffs of air that beat against Bucky's pulse point. Bucky shifted a little at the contact. "They had been kicked out. Their alpha had told them to leave -- called them useless. They had been together since they were pups."

Bucky was having a hard time concentrating on the words Steve was saying with Steve shifting in Bucky's lap. Little hitches that were causing Bucky's cock to stir. The only thing that kept Bucky grounded was that while Steve was putting out a scent that was screaming to Bucky that his mate was more than willing, it also held the bitter smell of sorrow.

The slight sour pop within Steve's scent was always there just it stood out more when Steve was upset. Bucky took a deep breath before saying. "Why did the alpha throw away the omega?" Bucky's voice was steady as he asked, even with the movements Steve was doing. It probably wouldn't take much to get either one of them to tip over the edge with how desperate their inner selves were to settle their nerves.

Steve shuddered against Bucky, trembling at the words. "Because the omega was found to be unable to have pups." Bucky understood then why Steve was so upset. Bucky opened his mouth to speak but Steve grounded down on him. 

Bucky groaned at the pressure. "Bucky." Steve moaned. It was then that Bucky realized just how close Steve was. Bucky knew that he should stop this and finally talk it out with Steve. It was a long time coming but instead when Steve said "Please". 

Finding his hand sliding down the skin, Bucky only stopped at Steve's dick. Bucky's alpha knew that this was what Steve wanted as he worked his omega closer and closer to the edge. Letting the nest soak up the wonderful yummy scent of omega. Of Steve.

It was a show, Bucky knew somewhere in his mind. Steve moving against Bucky, not taking him within but brushing up against Bucky in a way that had Bucky seeing stars. With a final twist, Bucky watched Steve tip over the edge. There was a sharp sting of Steve's nails digging into Bucky's thighs as Steve screamed not Bucky's name but something that made ice flow through Bucky's veins. 

"Don't leave me!!"

The air rang heavy with the words and the scent of slick and upset omega. Whatever happiness that was in Bucky was now gone. Steve seemed to realize what he said, quickly trying to cover up the admission by reaching down to jerk Bucky off. 

Bucky reached out, stopping the hand. Bucky wasn't hard anymore. He was far from it now. "It is okay, Steve." Bucky said as he moved Steve's hand back to Steve's lap before gathering a blanket to clean Steve up.

"I am sorry, Bucky," Steve started. It seemed the time had finally come. "Steve," Bucky said as softly as he could. "No, I need to tell you, Bucky," Steve tried again but Bucky cut him off a little harder this time. "I know, Steve." Then after a pause. "I know you can't have pups." 

The nest went quiet again as Steve went rigid within Bucky's arm. "You.. You know?" Steve tried again. "Since when?" Bucky drew in a deep breath. "Since the hospital. That last time you got sick." Steve made a choking noise. "How?"

Bucky let out a calming scent as he felt his omega's heart pounding within Steve. "Sarah had come to me. The hospital would not accept her permission to do the surgery. They wanted the family alpha." Bucky said.

"But my dad was the family alpha and he had been dead for years. We had no other family." Steve said and Bucky knew Steve's eyes were wide. "Yes," Bucky said softly. "Which was why your mother came to me. I just had to say that I was your older brother, sign a form and it was done. The doctors had no problem with me giving the ok." Steve turned in Bucky's lap, eyes shining. "They took the word of a twelve year old kid just because you were an alpha?"

Bucky shook his head. "I was thirteen at the time." Steve looked numb. "And they just told you everything?" Bucky shook his head. "Not everything. But because they waited to get permission from an alpha, your hearing was mostly gone and the fever triggered some kind of ongoing heat. The only way to stop it was to remove part of your womb. I didn't understand a lot of it at the time. Sarah had to tell me again after our first night that the doctors had left enough of your womb that you would go into just enough of a heat to get wet and horny. But there was nothing left to get you pregnant."

Steve blinked back tears. "Mother never told me. I guess she was going to but she had that heart attack and was never really there mentally. I only just found out right before we got married. The doctor had said that under the new law, omegas had access to their records and were able to block their alphas from having access to it." Bucky was both happy and scared when the law came out. He wasn't sure how much would be left from that day. A lot of the old school doctors were purging records.

"Sarah had said that she was going to tell you. Then she had that heart attack and then she was gone. And I didn't know you didn't know not until after we got married and I saw you taking your suppressants. I didn't know how to tell you. So I got back on mine and had been trying to figure it out since." Bucky had rushed the words out. When Steve didn't say anything Bucky stood to leave. "I am sorry, Steve, I should have told you." 

Steve didn't try to stop him. Bucky didn't go far, just to their bedroom. His alpha side couldn't bear to put too much space between them. It gave him a chance to pull out all the pamphlets and the documents Bucky had been saving. It took most of the night and all of the next day for Bucky to get it into the order he wanted. In which time Steve didn't leave the nest.

The following morning Bucky had left the room to get breakfast like he had the day before. Using another basket he set the food in it along with the folders. With a slight rap at the closet door, Bucky called out, "Steve I got to go see Tony about something important. I got breakfast for you. I'll be back in time for lunch." Bucky wasn't sure if Steve had left in his hearing aids. But Bucky was confident in the fact that the smell of food would draw Steve out. Bucky also put Steve's cell phone and a note saying that he would be gone in the basket.

With a quick hand pressed to the door Bucky walked out the room locking the door behind him before he left the house.

…

Bucky eased the door to the house open slowly. He hadn't expected his meeting with Tony to go so long but it was over now. And with everything that Bucky left for Steve, Bucky was sure the man had not finished it all yet. Bucky had stopped off at the little Italian place they liked on the corner. The bag of food he was carrying was making Bucky drool.

The whole house was quiet in a way that made Bucky wonder if Steve was even still home. The answer to that Bucky found out when he walked into their room. Steve was sitting dressed in Bucky's robe on the bed, papers spread all around him. Bucky scented the air trying to see how Steve was feeling. When all he got was calm omega, Bucky stepped further into the room. Steve put down the paper he had been holding to give Bucky his full attention.

"Is this true?" Steve asked, gesturing to the papers around him. "Yes." Bucky said, staying where he was until he was sure he knew what Steve was going to do. "Is this what you wanted to see Tony about?" There was hope in Steve's voice. It was already spreading to Bucky. 

"Not all of it. Just the stuff on getting more laws changed for omegas." Bucky had been talking to Tony about pushing for more omega law changes. Tony had already done a lot being rich and all but he wasn't exactly someone you wanted to be the poster boy for it. An unmated omega that had three pups with unknown alphas, that voiced frequently that he didn't need an alpha beyond the knot they could provide. 

Tony also liked to add that he would soon not need them for that since he was in the middle of making a toy that was better than anything on the market with the promise that it "would be the best knot you ever had and wouldn't ever leave you knocked up." 

In short, Tony Stark was not going to win any votes if he tried to go the political route.

But Steve was righteous fury that was already working to do everything he could. He was someone people would want to back. An omega that had his choice taken from him. That had a wounded military alpha. That already had strong allies.

Steve had always talked about trying to make more changes. "So, are you trying to tell me to do it?" Steve said, narrowing his eyes. "No." Bucky said calmly. "I am saying we can help however you want to. The packet had several ways to help improve omega rights. There are mayors and senators that are looking for omegas they can support. It makes them look good. But with Tony's help we can turn that around and take them for all we can."

Cocking his head to the side, Steve said slowly, "And you are saying that you don't mind having an omega that is pushing for this sort of thing." Bucky gave a small smile. "Why wouldn't I? It isn't something new. This is who you always have been. It was where you were heading before I came home all broken. You took time to help me. And I want to help you now. We help each other remember. I know you're mad at me for not being able to have pups."

Steve held up a hand. "I was never mad at you about that. The only thing I was upset about with you was that you didn't tell me sooner. The ones I am mad about not having pups is the doctors. They were the ones that waited too late and basically left me as a glorified wet hole. They are the ones to blame for that. That sort of thing shouldn't happen and if I have anything to do with it, it will never happen again."

Bucky huffed, clearing some of Steve's pissed scent from his nose. "I see. Well, all I can say is give them hell, Steve, and I will be right by your side. I am, after all, the trophy husband slash pity object," Bucky said. Steve turned and looked at Bucky before giving him a smile. "Well, if that is what my alpha is asking, I guess I can't deny such a fun request."

Steve then cocked his head to the side for a moment, studying Bucky before he spoke again. "I have something for you too," Steve said, getting off the bed. Steve stepped into the nest for a moment before coming back out with a folder. Almost shyly Steve handed it over to Bucky.

Taking it, Bucky let his eyes go over the papers. The words registered quickly before Bucky looked back up. "You want to adopt?" Bucky asked calmly. Steve's ears turned pink before he replied. "I had been thinking about it for a year or two now. Just never seemed to be a good time to bring up the subject of pups. Now with this," Steve gestured to the papers on the bed. "Maybe now is not a good time either"

"Maybe we should get a pup." Bucky let the words rush out. Steve's eyes grew wide. "Yeah?" Steve asked. "Yeah. It will shake things up some more. I mean I could cut back at the gym. Clint could watch the goats full time. And I would be the stay at home alpha." Steve seemed to mull over Bucky's words before slowly asking. "You don't mind?" 

Bucky gave Steve a gentle smile. "I always wanted a pup. But not if it meant losing you." Steve gave a smile back. "For what it's worth I always wanted the same from you," Steve admitted.

"And besides." Bucky said, giving Steve a shy grin. "People are more willing to vote someone into a government office if they have a family." Steve nodded his head. "I suppose. But let's make a plan first before we just jump into all this. I don't want to rush it. And I don't want the pup to come at a time when I am changing offices or something."

Bucky liked the logic of that. He knew that with a political career it meant a lot of eyes of him, on both of them. But it would be worth it if they could help change things. Being able to raise a pup together was just icing on the cake. 

"So," Bucky said as he sat on the bed picking up a clipboard and pen placing it in his lap to write. "Where would you like to begin?"

**Author's Note:**

> I would first like to say that I love the thought that if Steve had access to better healthcare he would have always turned out big. Also I had trouble with this assignment. This was the fourth story that I had tried to write and the others didn't go the way I wanted for this exchange. But after it was all down I felt this came out well. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank you for reading everyone.


End file.
